Betrayed
by InuYashaSlashOwnz
Summary: Sesshomaru kidnaps Kagome, and plans to kill her, but does something else instead. Sorry this summary sucks, and that most people hate SK.. ::dies:: Rated for rape. and that's


Hallo! This ish my 2nd fanfic.. sorry to all those very dedicated InuYasha+Kagome fans. I just wanted to write a Sessho-Chan and Kagome one.. ::dies:: Disclamier: I do not own any anime shows. I wish I did.. Especially InuYasha x_x;; Ruminko Takahashi ish very lucky.  
Betrayed  
Kagome had somehow become sperated from the others. She had been looking for a jewel shard with the usual group of InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. She then somehow ended up ina totally different part of Fuedal Japan. "This doesn't look anything like the forest I was in before with the others." She thought, looking at the area she was in.  
The trees were scaraggly and bare. Kagome did not recognize this area. She did see a small hut, though. "I wonder if someone is in there to tell me where I am." she thought to herself. Kagome slowly walked to the hut when she heard footsteps coming. Quickly hiding behind the nearest tree, Kagome scretly looked out the side.  
It was Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older brother. "I wonder what he is doing here." Kagome thought quietly. Sesshomaru was with no one, surprisingly. He walked to the hut and entered. Kagome was hiding close to the hut, so she hears Kagome talked to another. It was Kijimbo, the old apprentice to ToTo-Sai.ToTo-Sai had banished Kijimbo when she found out the apprentice was making evil swords.  
"I have come to ask you to make me another sword, one with my own fang." asked the tall demon. "Well, has Tokijin failed you? I have no reason to make you another sword if Tokijin has already served you well." grumbled the swordsmith. "That is not the point. I want a new sword to destory both Naraku and my little brother, InuYasha."  
Thsi surprised Kagome alot. "Why would Sesshomaru want to go after Naraku? You would think he would want Naraku alive to torture InuYasha." she thought. "I will need a fang from your own teeth, then." Sesshomaru nodded, and opened his mouth, in which Kijimbo then pulled out a fang towards the back. "Come back in four days. Your sword shall be ready by then." Sesshomaru nodded, and exited the hut."  
Kagome had been right outside the entrance of the hut, so when Sesshomaru exited, she was right beside him. The full demon looked over at the human girl. His eyes met with hers. Kagome tried to back away, but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist before he could grt too fa. Kagome blinked at the tightness of his grip.  
"Kagome, where in seven hells are you?" yelled InuYasha. The usual group were looking for Kagome. They had been looking for several hours now. "InuYasha, can you scent her at all?" Miroku asked. InuYasha shook his head, growling. "She had to be somewhere in the Fuedal Era."  
Meanwhile, kagome found herself tied to a tree. Sesshomaru was sitting around a fire. Rin was making dinner, while Jakken was somehow helping her. Rin brought food over to Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru said you should eat." said the small girl, smiling sweetly. Kagome hated Sesshomaru enough already, and wanted to make him more upset. She knew that Rin had worked hard though, and she was hungry.  
Rin then feed Kagome slowly. After the meal, Kagome thanked Rin. "Thank Lord Sesshomaru." said Run, who then walked over to the fire, and rested on a blanket-like thing. Jakken was leaned against a tree and sleeping. The sky was full of stars that night. Sesshomaru was still looking into the fire. Kagome noticed that he looked deep in thought. Her then turned to her. "Do not even think of escaping. When I receive my new sword, I shall kill you." Kagome blinked at this and was scared.  
The next thing Sesshomaru did surprised and angered Kagome. He walked over to the bonded girl, and kissed her on the lips. Kagome's eyes opened huge. She squirmed slightly, but Sesshomaru's hands stopped her. Kagome then was fianlly able to pull away. "Do you mind??" she yelled angerly. "That was for not thaking me." Sesshomaru then walked over to a bunch of grass, and laid down on it.  
Kagome glared at the sleeping demon in anger." How dare he do that to me!" She thought to herself.Trying to forget the kiss, kagome leaned her head back into the tree, and feel asleep. Meanwhile, InuYasha was laying down on a hill of grass, looking up into the stars. "Kagome, wherever you are, please come back to us soon. I miss you." Thought the half demon, who then fell asleep.  
Over the next few days, kagome had been forced to do whatever Sesshomaru ordered her to. When the teenage girl was not being forced to work, she would tell Rin fairy tales and mystical stories. Rin had never heard of such imagnitive things, but she admired the wonderful stories. Sesshomaru noticed how well Kagome was with Rin. "I wonder if she can have children yet.. Oh well. I shall kill her tonight, so it does not matter." The full demon then took a long chain and put it around Kagome's neck.  
"What is this for?" she growled. Sesshomaru then made the chain tighter. "You shall not escape your death. Now, we are going to go get my sword." said Sesshomaru, who then lead Kagome to Kijimbo's hut. The swordsmith was right outside the hut, holding a huge-bladed sword with a silbver handle, and black tassles. Kagome knew it was all over, and that she would be killed. She did not all all expect Sesshomaru to do what he did instead.  
"This sword is a very powerful sword. It could destory anyone or anything very easily." said the swordsmith, then handing the sword to its owner. Sesshomaru overlooked the sword, and nodded. "Thank you, Swordsmith Kijimbo." the short man nodded, and walked back into his hut. Sesshomaru then turned and shoved the blade right past Kagome's face, making her see it.  
"Perhaps killing you would not make my brother as sad. I have another way to make him even more sad." said the tall demon. Kagome wondered what Sesshomaru could possibly do that would make InuYasha even more sad. "What do you mean?" growled the human girl. Sesshomaru then slightly smirked, which was something Kagome had never seen. "InuYasha would be torn apart if I took your virginity." Kagome got scared and tried to get away, but Sesshomaru's chain was still around her neck. He then pulled her really close. Kagome struggled greatly, trying to get away.  
Sesshomaru's hands went over her body, roaming over her. Kagome shivered and squirmed from his touch. Sesshomaru took the chain off of Kagome, and put his hand up her shirt. "What do you think you are doing?!" Kagome yelled, pulling away. Sesshomaru grabbed her breast, making Kagome moan. After pulling her to him again, Sesshomaru shoved Kagome to the ground.  
Sesshomaru then got rid of all of this clothing. Kagome tried to roll away, but Sesshomaru then sat on her, his member was sitting on her covered chest. Kagome looked away, but Sesshomaru got up, and made Kagome sit on her legs, making her sit right in front of him. Sesshomaru, smirking greatly, took his member, and shoved it into Kagome's unwanting mouth. Tears began to fall fast down the girl's face.  
Sesshomaru groaned at what was happening. Kagome did not do anything until Sesshomaru ordered her to start sucking. Kagome, with huge tears still falling, did as she was ordered. The full demon groaned even more in pleasure, while shoving his member to the back of her mouth. After several mintues, Sesshomaru pulled himself out, and put his hands through Kagome's long black hair. Kagome was very afraid of the full demon. This meant he had full control, which Sesshomaru liked alot.  
"Kagome, I only want to crush InuYasha's heart. You are his weakness, and by having you in every way possible, I can destory both Naraku and InuYasha. That way, nothing will stand in the way of our love." Sesshomaru continued going through her hair. "N-No... No! I love InuYasha! I would never want to be with you!" Kagome screamed.  
Sesshomaru then pulled up Kagome by her shirt collar, who then tried to struggle free. "Struggling will only get your clothing off." Sesshomaru said, still keeping a straight, serious face. Kagome did not care, and still struggled. Evantually, her shirt was wriggled off by her struggling, and the teenage girl fell to the ground. She still had her undergarmets and skirt on, though.  
Sesshomaru looked down at the fallen Kagome. She tried to cover up her chest, but Sesshomaru was quicker. He kneeled in front of her, and pushed her hands away. Sesshomaru then used her finger nail to break Kagome's top undergarmet in half, and slid it off her shoulders. The full demon then placed his hands over the newly exposed skin.  
Then, Sesshomaru pushed Kagome onto the ground. After that, he got on top of the teenage girl. Sesshomaru's manhood was pressed against Kagome's skirt. This made both people shiver slightly.  
Sesshomaru then ripped off the rest of Kagome's clothing. The teenage girl tried to curl up, but Sesshomaru undid her and spread her out. He loved the way Kagome was spread nude before him. After getting ontop of her once again, Sesshomaru entered Kagome, breaking her seal. Kagome cried out in pain and sadness. She did not want this. She wanted anything but this. Kagome wanted InuYasha.  
The full demon's member went in and out of Kagome. She was being raped, and losing her virginity to the wrong person. "InuYasha.. I am sorry." was all kagome could think, while crying like mad, and then going unconsious. Sesshomaru then held her in his arms, and kissed the girl passionatly.  
Meanwhile, InuYasha was sitting on the hill of grass again that night. "I hope Kagome is ok. Perhaps she will return soon. I pray she does. I loved her, even though I never showed it to her." he thought. Sesshomaru was thinking as well, "My Kagome.. InuYasha will not want you after you have betrayed him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry ish long! Hope ya liked it! Please review! Thank youz! n_n;; 


End file.
